Galaxion
"People who oppose me or stand with my enemies are nothing more than ants." - Galaxion Galaxion is a Geeman who is very prideful of himself. He can also be a jerk, and some people had speculated that Galaxion is likely evil. Galaxion has never been seen without his glasses on, which had gotten people thinking what might be behind it. Rumorgee made a rumor that there's nothing behind it, and that there are only dark eye sockets in the place of where his eyes should be at, but that rumor is unconfirmed. Galaxion dislikes Weegee and the Gods, and constantly rants about them, and how he is the true creator and god of the multiverse. This only made people angry, and started more rumors about Galaxion. Rumorgee struck again by making a rumor that Galaxion may secretly have a reason to dislike Weegee and the Gods. In response to this Galaxion beat Rumorgee to a bloody pulp in the middle of the streets. Speaking of which, Galaxion constantly picks fights with people who would demolish him, because of this Galaxion never truly had his moment, and this caused him to be somewhat depressed. Although in order to prove himself the strongest he started to train until one day he proves himself to be strong. There's another rumor that Galaxion had his soul absorbed by an unknown force, and would be stronger if that had not happened. These rumors have been confirmed as real by several sources, which shocked everyone as they don't know how Galaxion is even alive. Backstory Not much is known about Galaxion's past, and it's mostly speculation. However that didn't stop people from making rumors. People seem to agree upon that there's a reason that Galaxion heavily dislikes Weegee, and that he had his soul absorbed by an unknown force. It's also confirmed that Galaxion fought and killed his brother Photohon at one point. Nowadays, Galaxion constantly rants about how he is stronger then anyone in the multiverse. Which usually made people angry, but that didn't stop Galaxion from training to prove himself. At some point Galaxion hired a body guard to protect him seeing that people are likely going to attempt to kill him, so he hired the best one he could find named Agenteegee. During Weegee's Dethroning During Weegee and Malleo's sudden absence. Galaxion took this as a chance to tell everyone that he had killed them in a fight that this is proof that he is the rightful ruler. Unlike the previous times some people had believed him as Weegee and Malleo are no where in sight. In fact it got, so bad with Galaxion, Omnieegee came to see if it was true. Eventually, due to Galaxion's stubbornness it grew into a brief fight between the two. But since Omnieegee is enraged by the fact that his father and uncle are gone. He got the upper hand on Galaxion. However, he came to the conclusion Galaxion thankfully did not kill Weegee and Malleo as he was too weak to kill them in a fight, but that still raised the question where are they? Run for President for The United 'Gees Galaxy After, the fight with Omnieegee. Galaxion, decided to finally put his plan into action. Which, is to run for president for the United 'Gees Galaxy. However, he did have some competition against Papilee. Still Galaxion was winning the election by a long shot, and it seems that Galaxion had already had the whole presidency won. Since some of the other people running for president have been assassinated by Galaxion's assassins like Snipeegee. In order to celebrate for this Galaxion decided to burn multiple churches from Pureegism to the ground. He also burned thousands of copies of the Pureegian Parola's. Not only that, but he put up several signs mocking Pureegee. Galaxion had done this to show how Weegee and the Weegee Gods had failed the people. This cause somewhat of an uproar for some citizens who have stayed loyal to Weegee and the Gods throughout The Age of Anarchy. Luckily, for Papilee news had come around that Galaxion didn't kill Wegee and Malleo. So Papilee used this information to his advantage, but it was too late and Galaxion had already won the election. Brief Presidency and Hiding For a few weeks Galaxion was president for The United 'Gees Galaxy. During those few weeks Galaxion started his anti-Weegee and Weegee Gods agenda. Where he began to mistreat the Weegee and Weegee God supporters by having them publicly shunned and embarrassed. He even started executing them in front of mass crowds to show them the consequences of being a supporter of them. During his speeches he would praise disbanded groups such as The Anti-Weegee Alliance, and call them heroes for what they've done, and disrespect other disbanded groups such as the League of Weegees. Galaxion also made plans to rebuild Weegee's Army, but only to his own image and start conquering neighboring clusters. However, these plans never came into fruition as during one of his speeches. Insane Burrito came out of nowhere, and ambushed him smashing his glasses. Galaxion quickly covered his eyes before anyone could see, and subdued Insane Burrito. However, Papilee came with a shot gun and threatened Galaxion while also telling the people about Galaxion's lies and plans about conquering. Galaxion forced himself to retreat as he didn't want to fight as the crowd is starting to turn against him. Joining The AGD After being kicked out of office the United 'Gees Galaxy hated him more then ever, since he had been lying to the population, and manipulating them for his own gains. However, after the people found out Papilee was doing the same thing the population focused on him instead. One day, Galaxion and Photohon are about to have a rematch for another fight until Samaweegee himself entered. However, being the son of Weegee did not sit well for either Photohon or Galaxion as they were about to kill him, but Samaweegee offered Photohon to be a part of The Agency of Geeman Diversity. Galaxion being shocked, and remembered how Samaweegee had betrayed Weegee during the Fakegee War ll. Snapped back into reality all of a sudden, and started trying to impress Samaweegee. Luckily for Galaxion, Photohon turned down his offer to join the AGD. So with no other choice left Samaweegee offered the position to Galaxion, in which he had gladly accepted the offer... War Galaxion had participated during the war between the AGD and TAOMW. Although, as the war continued Galaxion found himself becoming less and less loyal to Samaweegee and the AGD. As he had differences between their choices and his own. It got to the point where eventually Galaxion had decided to cut all ties from the AGD during a very important mission. Galaxion was deemed a traitor by the AGD, so Galaxion went into hiding from the war. Although, people did believe Galaxion was a part of the group, and rumors stated that he was still a part of the AGD. This was debunked when Galaxion began helping local militias out in killing Weegee Black. Once the war ended, Galaxion went into a peaceful life without any of his usual prideful and arrogant behavior. Powers Beam Sword: Galaxion has the ability to use his energy, and create swords out of it. They are incredibly lethal to anyone who is weaker then Galaxion, but to anyone who is stronger it won't be as lethal. Wormhole Generation/Summoning: Galaxion has the ability to summon wormholes, and these wormholes take Galaxion wherever he wants to go. It's also a reason why Galaxion is alive after all of his countless fights, since he summons one when he's in a losing battle. Duplication: This ability is usually used whenever Galaxion is fighting a weaker opponent. However there is a flaw to this ability as when he does this he splits his power in half. Which is why he only uses it against weaker opponents. Absorbing Blasts: This technique is usually used when Galaxion is in a losing fight against someone. Also this ability also has a flaw to where he cannot use it against massive scaled attacks. Mind Invasion: Galaxion rarely uses this technique as he only uses it against people who he despises the most. However if the persons mind is strong enough they can defend themselves from this attack. Transformations Galaxion can't use these forms as his soul had been absorbed. In fact even his base would be a lot stronger if his soul was never absorbed. Godly Vengeance Galaxion: This form is feared by a lot of people. The strength of this form is currently unknown, but what is confirmed though is that Galaxion is a whole lot stronger then he was before. Rumorgee made a theory that Galaxion would reach levels of a Demi-God if he uses this form. People don't like to believe the rumor, but they still hope that it is false. Relationships Weegee: Galaxion hates Weegee for seemingly no reason. As rumors do say Galaxion hates Weegee for a reason after all, but again the rumors are not confirmed at all. However as of now Weegee has heard of the rants Galaxion makes, and plans to put a stop to it before he may gain an audience... Rumorgee: Galaxion despises Rumorgee as he won't shut up on making rumors about him, and whenever Galaxion sees Rumorgee he literally turns the opposite direction as he knows Rumorgee would just make another random rumor about him. Currently, Galaxion is making plans on murdering Rumorgee, but he doesn't know what day to kill him on. Gods: Similar to Weegee, Galaxion hates the Gods. He constantly tells random people bad things about the gods, and how they aren't the "real" gods. In fact, Galaxion had the guts to put up a sign mocking Pureegee himself. This didn't sit well for a lot of people... Photohon: Galaxion is brothers, with Photohon but they hate each other a lot. Since Galaxion had once killed Photohon in one of his many lives. This had gotten them in a massive rivalry lasting for years. Galaxion has been making plans in stopping Photohon, but none of his ideas had so far worked. P12 Council: Galaxion personally dislikes the other P12 Council members. However, he purposefully tries to act as if he likes them and if they were his friends. He dislikes them because Galaxion wants himself to become the leader of the AGD. He even has plans of hiring assassins such as Snipeegee in trying to kill his rivals, so he himself can climb even higher in the ranks. Papilee and his Supporters: Galaxion hates Papilee and his supporters as they were the only people stopping him from becoming the president of The 'United Gees Galaxy. His hatred for them only grew more from when he was kicked out of office by them, and thanks to that he was considered a cruel and evil person to the eyes of the population. After he joined the AGD he was the one who ordered the firing squad to kill Papilee and Secundus Malleo. Galaxion took their deaths in deep satisfaction, and hoped he could do the same with all his enemies. Insane Burrito Galaxion absolutely despises Insane Burrito more than any other Papilee supporter. Ever since the incident where Insane Burrito ambushed him, Galaxion has tried to hire assassins to kill him numerous times, but all of them failed, as every assassin was turned into a burrito or lime clone. By the time he started hiring Snipeegee, he had given up on assassination attempts on Insane Burrito and is looking for alternatives. He even has a punching bag in his office with a photo of Insane Burrito on it. Agenteegee Galaxion trusts Agenteegee in his top secret information such as his actual backstory. Agenteegee also gives Galaxion information from his rivals in The AGD. Which lets Galaxion be informed on what their plans are, and what they're actual intentions are. Agenteegee has also saved Galaxion's life countless times from oncoming people wanting to kill him. Snipeegee Snipeegee is Galaxion's top assassin, and had never failed a mission he had ever given him. In fact he's done so many missions for Galaxion they've formed a respect towards each other, and eventually in order to make himself look better for The AGD. Galaxion ordered Snipeegee to assassinate Walleo and Waweegee, so they won't join the T.A.O.M.W. After that mission Galaxion thanked Snipeegee as now the AGD would not only give Snipeegee more missions, but gave Galaxion a better look for The AGD. Galaxion plans for Snipeegee to try and assassinate his brother Photohon, but he doesn't think he's ready for the job yet. Facts * Galaxion is pretty cocky, even willing to flirt with those that are way above below his league. * Galaxion originally came from an animation series on YouTube named Weegee Chronicles. Category:Mean Weegees Category:Non-Recolors Category:Weegees Category:Guys who want to conquer the entire Multiverse